MYFIRSTTOTALDRAMASTORYLOL
by I'm The Total Drama King
Summary: HIGUYSTHISISMYFIRSTTOTALDRAMASTORYPLEASEDON'TBEMADBECAUSEI'MONLYTWELVEALSOLIKEIT'SJUSTNOTNICETOBASHPEOPLELOLIT'SABOUTGWENANDIT'SSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFUNNYYAYPLEASEREADANDREVIEWTHANKYOU!
1. Chapter 1

**HIGUYS! IT'STHETOTALDRAMAKINGWITHANSUPER FUNNY TDSTORY! I'MONLYTWELVESOPLEASEDON'TBASHMEANDI'MREALLYNEWTOTHISWEBSITWEWELLNOTREALLYBUTTHISISLIKEMYFIRSTRTDSTORYSOPLEASEDONTBASHMETHANKYOU!HERE'STHESTORY!**

**GWENWHYDOYOUALWAYSLOOKATDUNCANTHATISNTFAITR!YESITISILOVEHIM.**

**GWENDIES.**

**PLEASEREVIEWANDFAVORITETHANKYOU.**


	2. OMG LOL THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER EVAHH

**LOOKGUYSSORRYABOUTTHEALASTCHATERSHEREDDSTHERTREWSALLFRRTUSDHGPREU9GBHERUIPNBERPAUIBHGR3EU9GBVAREJOPVNGEURGB0H9REBNGETU[9RBG[EUORBGURE[9WBVBURIEFBVR8EBVEROUIBGVREUOFIVBRWEL;BVGUE[RBGVERBGOVUREWH**

**SORRY I WAS GOING RANDOM MODE LOL HERE'S THE NEW STORY READERS!**

**TRENT NO 9 BAD 10 GOOD.****NO WHY YOU SAY THAT IM KILL YOU NOEW YAY :)****BUT ME NO WANN DIE****9 KILL YOU NOW****DIE****CHAPTER2EDONEYAYPWESEREADANDREVIEWYAYAYAYA**


	3. DUNCANWHYYOUDODISNOTWENTNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**sah lak peeps me fixedad da prwoblem naw storeah olo meas chater mis menoeww yaya heres it is/**

**GWEN9GOODYESNOTRENTNINEBAD3GOODWASHMEKILLYOUBECAHRYEYASDUYMB**

**GWENDIESDUNCANCOMESIN**

**NOGWENWAYUDODISTWENTBECAUSE9TOLDMETOOOHOKAYTHANBYETWENTTWENTTWENTTWENTTWENTTWENTTWENTTWENTTWENTTWENT**

**YOUSAIDTWENT10TIMESMEKILLYOUNOWNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**DUNCANDIES**

**LOLRAVIEWANDWUVTHANKYOU**


	4. 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Wait, what do you guys think, that this is my actual writing? Nah, i'm just writing to fit in, I mean, this IS how 90% of the fandom writes anyways. Just want to fit in, like I don't want to write a story that's actually READABLE since it's pretty much impossible now, with all the OC'S, Wall of text and SYOC stories. Time for your next chapter though!

* * *

**OMGTWENTWLHIYYOUDODATNAWMANHATHERCWRYNOTWENT9WALLSAHVEYOUYASNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999910000000000000000000000010101010010100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000OLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL****LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**REAWDANEDRAVIREWNAXTCHATERSOON**


	5. You guys can't be that dumb!

This story was made to insult every single OC, SYOC, SongFic and wall of text story ever made in this fandom.

And somehow instead of doing that it started a trend? NO. Please NO.

I made this story because I thought it would make everyone think "OMG, this guy is so bad, I never want to write like him!" and that would make you consider what you were writing was bad, but instead 80% of the first page for this fandom is OC, SYOC, SongFics or wall of text stories. This will be reported I know but I needed to address this.

Thank you.


End file.
